wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lark (Luna Crystal)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please don't steal my code!!! ������ Coding by Infinity Appearance ������ Lark's structure is the same as any NightWing, normal leg and arm length, her snout is normal, and her wings and tail are normal size, but her scales are a mix of dark purple, light purple, a tiny bit of dark blue, and black which create a galaxy like color. Her eyes are a deep shade of blue mixed with dark purple, sometimes dragons say that her scales are beautiful and she tells them right back their scales are beautiful too. Lark often carries a black leather necklace with a purple feather on it and a lark petal on it, her father told her an animus enchanted it so that the lark petal and purple feather would never die and would stay the same way it is for eternity. Personality ������ When a dragon first see's Lark they see a shy dragonet, but if you get to know her more she's actually very energetic and curious. Since her father dosen't like to have her out of his sight or at least not out of Possibility, she studies a lot wanting to know more of the outside world, and she one day wants to go and explore the world. Lark can be shy when meeting new dragons but once she spends a little time with that dragon she starts to revel her true side. Lark can become sarcastic when she wants too but mostly she's happy. She's usually sarcastic to a mean dragon, or when she's angry, or frustrated. Lark can look timid on the outside, but when it comes to protecting her family and friends she'll do anything to save them, as she doesn't want the same thing that happened to her mother to happen to anyone else. History ������ Egg'''Cosmos and Lily had a black egg, but the egg was a bit peculiar. It was all black but it had streaks of purple on it with a tiny bit of blue as well. They asked nightwing doctors at Possibility if anything was wrong with the dragonet, and every doctor said everything was fine. Once Lark hatched a lark petal fell on her head and Cosmos and Lily took it as a sign and named her Lark. '''Egg-Dragonet Cosmos and Lily always watched Lark closely not wanting her to leave their house at a young age. (Because Lark was born about one or two years before the war ended) Lark would always have to stay inside and only went outside a little. Later Cosmos gave Lark a black leather necklace with a purple feather and a lark petal on it, he had told her the necklace was enchanted so the lark petal shall never die and the purple feather will never shrivel. Lark never took the necklace off because she thinks it's her most prized possession given from her father. Dragonethood Later Lily told Cosmos she was expecting another egg and later she told Lark, Lark couldn't wait to become a big sister. A few months later Lily laid a completely black egg, different from what Lark's egg looked like. Lark was so happy she always slept by the egg waiting until it hatched. One day Lily thought Lark was old enough to go out of Possibility and explore so she took her outside and they traveled by a river, Lark was so exited but a gang of dragons in black hoods shoved Lily into the water and held her down and Lark had been dunked into the water. She didn't know how to swim so she frantically splashed up and down, until her father came at the right moment and tried to fight off the gang of about three or four. He got some scars but he managed to drive them away, he took Lark and Lily's body back to their house. He mourned for Lily and never let Lark or her new sister, Blackberry, outside of possibility ever again. And to this day Lark is afraid of swimming. Abilities/Weaknesses ������Abilities: Lark practices using her fire breath outside of Possibility (not too far out side) just in case. Over the time she has practiced her aim is great and she can shoot her fire a bit farther than other dragons. She also practices hand to hand combat just in case she ever needs to use it to help somebody one day. She can hide in shadows or in dark places like a normal Nightwing, she usually uses this ability to play hide n' seek with her sister Blackberry, and she uses it to scare Blackberry to but in a friendly way. Weaknesses: Lark's weaknesses are seeing her friends and family be hurt/tortured, and another weakness is swimming. Relationships ������ Cosmos'''W.I.P '''Blackberry W.I.P Trivia ������ * though her egg looked different and her scales are different she is not a hybrid. * she wants to make lots of friends * and now she also wants to make friends from other tribes, now that the war is over * she's not sure if she can mind read or not (she'll just have to wait) * some dragons give her complements because of her galaxy like scales * she is afraid to swim because of when she was little (read the back story) Gallery ������ File:AestheticPrize1.png|By Infinity File:IMG_0735.jpg|By Enigma Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:NightWings Category:Content (Luna Crystal)